Addicted to you
by Kiria01
Summary: Song Fic Candy sur une chanson de Kelly Clarkson. Suite à sa rupture avec Michael après la mort de Pierce, Maria part lors des vacances d'été. Que va t'il se passer à la rentrée ?


_L'action se déroule à la fin de la saison 1. Max, Michael, Isabel et Tess ont appris leur destinée. A la suite de cela, Liz mais aussi Maria sont parties en vacances loin de Roswell, chacune de leur côté. Liz, qui a passé l'été chez sa tante, revient au bout de trois mois et reprend son job au Crashdown Café, mais toujours aucun signe de Maria._

  
Roswell - Crashdown Café

Liz tentait de reprendre le rythme, après ces trois mois d'inactivité, et c'était loin d'être facile car elle était seule au service et le café était bondé. Lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau la sonnette de la porte retentir, elle se retourna l'air exaspéré mais se figea dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Max et de Michael. Max ... elle avait tenté de le sortir de ses pensées pendant tout l'été sans véritablement y arriver, car il continuait à hanter ses rêves. Et voilà qu'en plus il souriait... elle détourna rapidement la tête, tentant de se reconcentrer sur son activité.

A peine entré dans le café, Michael chercha du regard Maria, mais elle n'était nulle part. Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la découverte de leur destinée. Tout comme Liz, elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace, mais à la veille de la nouvelle rentrée, il espérait pourtant qu'elle réapparaîtrait. Il fallait qu'il sache, où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Voyant Liz se diriger vers l'arrière salle réservée au personnel, il lui emboîta le pas.

- Liz !!!

- Salut Michael, tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, content de te revoir. Liz, où est Maria ?

- Liz sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- Michael, je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de t'apprendre cela ...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me caches à la fin ? On est amis, non ?

- Maria est à New York, et elle ne revient pas cette année.

- QUOI !!!

La douleur qu'elle vit alors dans les yeux du jeune extraterrestre lui fit soudainement prendre conscience de l'amour que ce dernier portait à son amie.

- Michael, je suis désolée, mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre à cause de l'histoire de votre destinée, à Isabelle et à toi. Alors, pour oublier, elle est partie et a saisi une opportunité d'enregistrement de maquette. Visiblement, son travail a plus au producteur Mat Walden et il prépare un album complet.

C'était plus que Michael pouvait supporter, il sortit en courant de la salle puis du café. Max, voyant la réaction de son ami, s'approcha de Liz et l'interrogea du regard. « Maria est partie » lui dit elle dans un souffle.

New York - studio 112

Maria se préparait à enregistrer l'ultime chanson de son album. Venue ici pour se changer les idées et oublier SpaceBoy, elle avait repris contact avec Mat Walden qui l'avait auditionné avec le groupe d'Alex. Ce dernier lui avait proposé de faire un essai studio avec ses compositions, et il avait été tellement emballé qu'il avait décidé de lui faire réaliser une maquette. Maria avait du demander à sa mère l'autorisation de rester à New York, et de laisser entre parenthèses ses études pour l'instant. Amy avait beaucoup pleuré mais avait finalement accepté lorsqu'elle avait compris que sa fille était heureuse lorsqu'elle chantait.

- Va y, Maria, on démarre.

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let_

_You have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek_

_Is misery all around_

En chantant chacun de ses mots, c'était l'image de Michael qui défilait devant ses yeux, son sourire, sa voix, la manière dont il pouvait quelquefois la dévisager, et leurs baisers passionnés. Cette chanson avait été une délivrance, pour tenter d'exorciser le jeune homme de ses pensées. Loin de Roswell, loin de lui, elle commençait à reprendre sa vie en main.

- C'est bon Maria, c'est dans la boite.

Elle sourit à Mat qui se trouvait dans la régie son et lui faisait des grands signes. Il avait su lui redonner confiance en elle et en ses capacités. Elle décida de rentrer rapidement dans son studio, histoire de se reposer un peu. Mais le repos fut de courte durée car son téléphone portable se mit à sonner pratiquement aussitôt la porte franchie.

- Maria, c'est Liz.

- Salut ma grande. Alors, pas trop dur le retour à Roswell ?

- Pas facile, surtout que ma meilleure amie me manque.

- As tu revu Max ?

- Oui, il es passé au CrashDown ... avec Michael.

- Ah ...

- Maria, pourquoi n'as tu rien dit à Michael ? Il a été bouleversé lorsque je lui ai dis où tu étais ...

- Liz, d'une part, c'est mon problème et pas le tien, et d'autre part, rien ne bouleverse Michael si ce n'est Michael lui même.

- Tu as tort, je t'assures. Bon, je dois aller prendre mon service, on se rappelle, d'accord.

- Je te donne des nouvelles bientôt promis.

Maria raccrocha le téléphone et s'allongea sur le canapé, soudain songeuse.

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Roswell – chez les Evans

Michael, Max et Isabel se remémoraient les événements des dernières semaines. La mort de Nasedo, puis la bataille contre les skins avaient occupé pleinement les jeunes gens. Chacun d'entre eux avait mis sa vie personnelle entre parenthèses et c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans le calme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse. Ils regardèrent tous les trois, aucun ne semblait décider à aller ouvrir puis ce fut finalement Isabel qui se décida à déverrouiller la porte et découvrit Liz sur le pallier. Depuis le début de l'année, elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, devenant des amies inséparables.

- Iz, c'est justement toi que je venais voir. Je voulais absolument te faire écouter ce que j'avais reçu ce matin de ...

En voyant Michael s'approcher avec Max, elle s'interrompit et lâcha le CD qu'elle avait dans les mains. Alors Michael baissa les yeux et il reconnut tout de suite le sourire sur la pochette. C'était bien elle, malgré le nom de scène stupide, Margarita Salt.

- Michael, je ...

- Mets ce CD dans la platine, Liz, je veux l'entendre.

Dès qu'il entendit sa voix, il se mit à frissonner ...

_It's like you're a leach_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you_

_Have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna_

_Quit you over time_

C'était bien elle, il sentait toute la souffrance dans le ton de sa voix, il revoyait son regard, sentait à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres, et son parfum si sucrée. Il ne se rendit pas compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Tout remontait à la surface, malgré les efforts qu'il avait fait pour l'oublier, d'une tentative ratée de relation avec Courtney à un investissement total dans sa quête pour qu'il puisse enfin repartir chez lui : leur voyage en voiture à Marathon, leur premier baiser au Crashdown, leurs rencontres secrètes dans la salle à brosses, la première nuit où ils avaient dormi ensemble tendrement enlacés ...

Max, Liz et Isabel regardaient Michael interloqués : ils avaient tous cru la page Maria définitivement tournée, il ne parlait d'ailleurs jamais d'elle et n'avait plus demandé de nouvelles d'elle depuis la fin de l'été. C'est finalement Isabel qui s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule. Il tourna vers elle des yeux désespérés et s'écroula dans ses bras. « Elle me manque tant » lui murmura t'il au creux de l'oreille.

New York – une petite salle de concert à Brooklyn

Maria avait le trac, comme à chacune de ses prestations. Depuis l'édition de son album, elle tournait à New York dans des petites salles, et rencontrait à chaque fois un beau succès. Ce soir, le public semblait plutôt chaud, et elle avait toujours la crainte que sa musique ne plaise pas. Mat arriva derrière elle et lui glissa à l'oreille « Ca va être à toi, ma belle, fais les fremir ». Il lui disait cela à chaque fois, et elle était alors rassurée.

- Et voici notre artiste suivante. Fais à triomphe à Margarita Salt.

Elle s'avança sur la scène, et sa voix commença à s'élever dans les airs.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

Elle observait la salle et ses réactions. A chacune de ses prestations, elle était surprise par le regard du public sur elle et cette énergie qu'il dégageait. « Mais là au fond, ce visage ... non je rêve, c'est cette chanson qui me joue encore des tours, d'ailleurs le style punk new yorkais ne correspond pas du tout à Michael ... SpaceBoy, arrête de hanter mes pensées, j'ai tourné la page. »

Rath était arrivé à entrer en douce dans la salle de concert, bon terrain de chasse afin de récupérer un peu de fric. Quand il avait vu la petite blonde monter sur scène, il s'était interrompu dans son activité, se disant qu'il la ferait bien disjoncter. C'est alors qu'il avait senti son regard sur lui, elle le dévisageait, le scrutait. Mais que lui voulait donc cette fille à la fin ? Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'interroger, car Lonnie lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Ca y est, la récolte est finie ?

- Oui, ma belle.

- Alors direction Roswell, allons récupérer le « roi ».

Roswell – chez Michael

Il avait éteint toutes les lumières, histoire de ne pas être déranger. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il restait cloîtré dans son appartement, à entendre et ré entendre la voix de Maria. Lorsque la chanson s'était terminée, il avait fui à toutes jambes de chez les Evans, laissant ses amis plus que surpris. Comment aurait il pu d'ailleurs leur expliquer le manque qu'avait créé en lui l'absence de Maria ? Il leur avait caché ses sentiments, avait pendant des semaines dissimulé sa souffrance aux yeux de tous.

Une voix derrière la porte le fit sursauter.

- Michael, ouvres s'il te plaît.

Max, mais que faisait il là ? Si c'était pour une discussion sur sa réaction, Maria et ses sentiments, il préférait faire le mort.

- Je sais que tu es là, Michael, alors ouvres. C'est important. Ton double et celui de Tess et Isabel sont en ville.

- Quoi ???

Michael déverrouilla la porte, et laissa entrer Max.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, ils sont là c'est tout.

- Les quatre autres poches ...

- Que veux tu dire Michael ?

- J'ai appris récemment qu'il n'y avait pas quatre, mais huit incubateurs dans le vaisseau qui s'est échoué à Roswell.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Y'a deux jours, mais mes plans ont été bouleversés.

Voyant le regard de Michael, Max comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister sur ce point.

- Bon, on a tous rendez vous à l'UFOcenter, tu viens ?

- Ok, je te suis.

Roswell - UFOcenter 

Se retrouver face à son double fit un drôle d'effet à Michael. Même corpulence, même visage, mais look radicalement opposé. En jetant un oeil à Isabel et Tess, il réalisa qu'elles aussi étaient stupéfaites.

- Où est votre Max ?

- Il est mort, un stupide accident de la route. C'est pour cela qu'on est là. On a été contacté par les cinq familles régnantes pour un sommet à New York. Et on a besoin que Max représente la famille. Max est le roi, et si l'on veut que la paix soit rétablie, ...

- On va y réfléchir.

Rath sentait bien que ce n'était pas gagné. Ce Max avait l'air aussi têtu que leur Zan. « t'en fais pas » lui glissa Lonnie au creux de l'oreille, « il va venir ».

_Deux jours plus tard_

New York – Brooklyn

Max et Tess venaient d'arriver à New York. Le quartier général de leurs doubles se trouvait au fond des égouts, c'était sale et déprimant. Max se disait que moins il resterait dans ce lieu, et mieux ce serait.

- Fais pas la gueule, Max, c'est pas le pied chez nous ?

- Rath, si on allait ailleurs, histoire de se détendre avant le sommet ?

- Venez, je vous emmène au concert.

New York – une petite salle de concert à Brooklyn

Ce soir, Maria avait l'angoisse chevillée au corps. Depuis son précédent show dans cette salle, SpaceBoy était revenu de nouveau hanter ses nuits. Les douches froides, les tisanes aux plantes et même l'élixir anti chagrin que sa mère lui avait fait parvenir n'y avaient rien changé. La boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre ne semblait pas vouloir partir, et même les mots d'encouragement de Mat n'y faisaient rien. Son passé resurgissait.

- Et voici notre artiste suivante. Pour sa dernière soirée sur notre scène, fais à triomphe à Margarita Salt.

Max n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était bien Maria qu'il avait devant lui, en train de chanter.

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost_

_That's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in_

_My head are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now_

- Tu l'as connais cette poule ?

- Rath, c'est Maria, une amie à nous et l'ex copine de Michael.

Rath sourit, c'était donc pour cela qu'elle l'avait dévisagé la dernière fois, elle l'avait pris pour l'autre, son double. Au moins, il avait bon goût en matière de nana.

- Je vais en coulisses, il faut que je lui parle... seul.

Max tenta de se faufiler en coulisses. Il parvient difficilement au local faisant office de loge.

- Maria ?

- Max !!! mais qu'est ce que tu fais à New York ?

- C'est une longue histoire ... trop longue pour l'instant. Maria, tu es sublime sur scène.

Max vit son amie rougir, et su que son compliment lui était allé droit au coeur.

- Max, comment va Liz ?

- Nous nous voyons beaucoup moins ces derniers temps. En fait, nous avons rompu et c'est difficile pour nous tous en ce moment. Tu nous manques, Maria, tu nous manques à tous.

- Vraiment à tous ???

Max comprit tout de suite qu'elle pensait à Michael.

- Oui, même à lui.

Il vit ses yeux devenir brillants. Alors, elle éprouvait donc encore des sentiments pour son ami. Il se sentit totalement rassuré.

- Maria, reviens vite nous voir à Roswell.

- D'accord, Max, je vais y réfléchir. Surtout, embrasse les tous pour moi, d'accord ?

Surtout SpaceBoy pensa t'elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Roswell - Crashdown Café

De retour de New York, Max avait retrouvé les autres afin de leur résumer les événements qu'il avait vécu là bas, le sommet avec les autres familles, son refus d'accord avec Nicholas et la tentative de meurtre où seule la projection de Liz l'avait sauvé. Il finit enfin par le dernier point, sans doute le plus difficile.

- J'ai profité d'être à New York pour aller voir un concert.

- Génial, Max, et qui as tu admiré comme groupe mythique ?

- J'ai vu Maria sur scène.

Il tourna la tête vers Michael, dont le visage s'était figé.

- Comment va t'elle ?

- Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, elle vous embrasse tous.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Michael, qui n'avait pas dit un mot mais donc les poings étaient si serrés que l'on voyait blanchir les jointures.

- Et bien, si elle est tellement bien à New York, qu'elle y reste !!!

Il avait hurlé cette phrase, les yeux dans le vide.

_Quatre mois plus tard_

Massachussets - une salle de concert

Maria venait de finir son tour de chant. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle arpentait le pays de salle en salle, des salles qui avaient grandi au fil du temps. Si son album n'était pas encore disque d'or, il se vendait de mieux et en mieux, et Mat affichait un regard ravi à chacune de ses prestations. Mais aujourd'hui, elle commençait à être fatiguée et avait envie de retrouver du réconfort auprès de sa mère et ses amis. Elle aurait ri autrefois si on lui avait dit que Roswell allait lui manquer, et pourtant, c'était le cas.

- Mat, il faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'y a t'il princesse ?

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme cela, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. J'ai besoin d'un break, de vacances, de calme, et de revoir ma famille et mes amis. Je finis cette semaine de show et je rentre quelques temps chez moi, à Roswell.

- Maria, je ne peux pas accéder à ta demande.

- Ce n'est pas une demande, je t'informe seulement.

Mat vit dans ses yeux la détermination. Quoiqu'il dise, il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle avait pris en quelques mois beaucoup d'assurance, et quand Maria décidait désormais quelque chose, il était quasiment impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

- Ok, princ..., Maria, tu as ton break.

Roswell - Crashdown Café

Liz était en plein coup de feu de midi, on aurait dit que tout le monde avait décidé de venir aujourd'hui déjeuner au Crashdown. Lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau la sonnette de la porte retentir, elle tourna la tête, plein de lassitude. Mais quand elle vit qui franchissait la porte, son regard s'illumina de bonheur. Maria, sa Maria, sa meilleure amie se tenait là devant elle, resplendissante et souriante.

- Salut ma belle, le service laisse à désirer ici, on dirait qu'il vous manque une serveuse de choc.

- Maria, comme tu m'as manqué !!!

Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sautant et tournant comme des folles, sous le regard médusé des clients qui attendaient leur commande.

- Je vais voir ma mère, mais je reviens te retrouver ce soir à la fermeture et tu me raconteras tout en détail, d'accord ? Je dormirai peut être dans ton lit, comme quand on était plus jeune.

Liz hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et tandis que son amie sortait du café, elle reprit son service le coeur plus léger.

Roswell – Chez Liz, le soir même

Maria et Liz parlaient depuis des heures. Maria avait raconté à son amie New York, l'enregistrement, les concerts, les tournées qui l'avaient menées de ville en ville. Lorsque Liz l'avait interrogée sur la présence d'un garçon à ses côtés, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas le temps et que personne n'avait pu de nouveau éclairer son coeur.

Liz lui avait parlé de sa rupture avec Max, et en entendant sa voix chanceler, Maria avait compris que son amie n'avait pas tirée un trait sur le bel extraterrestre. Enfin, il fallut bien en arriver aux amis communs, et lorsque les sujets sur Max, Isabel, Kyle, Alex et même Tess furent épuisés, un silence se fit entre les deux.

C'est Maria qui décida de rompre ce pesant silence.

- Comment va t'il, Liz, et surtout est il heureux ?

- Il survit, parce qu'il a eu le coeur brisé lorsque tu es parti.

Maria ferma les yeux, incapable d'en entendre plus.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, tu sais, je n'y suis pas arrivée.

- Alors pourquoi ne vas tu pas le voir ?

- C'est trop dur, Liz, il est comme une drogue pour moi, si je le revois, je replonge et ce sera impossible de vivre de nouveau sans lui.

- Il t'attend, chaque jour, même si il refuse de le dire, nous avons tous vu qu'il saignait toujours à l'intérieur. Maria, il faut le voir. Tu peux encore recoller les morceaux avec lui, contrairement à moi.

Maria regarda son amie, elle vit une nouvelle fois sa souffrance et comprit combien Max lui manquait. Sans un mot, elle enfila sa veste et sortit. Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Liz.

Roswell – Chez Michael, cette nuit là

Michael tournait encore et encore dans son lit sans trouver le repos. Ses nuits se répétaient à l'infini, il se battait avec ses rêves et ne s'endormait qu'au matin, lorsqu'il était trop épuisé pour réagir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chaîne, et remit une nouvelle fois le CD ... pour entendre encore sa voix.

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix, I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time, then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Il avait le dos tourné, et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle regardait sa silhouette dans le noir, voyait son corps bougé au rythme de sa voix. Il finit par sentir sa présence et se retourna vers elle, les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

- Maria ... je ne rêve pas ?

- Hey, SpaceBoy ...

Elle ne sut jamais si c'était elle ou lui qui fit le premier pas. Mais, en un instant, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle le dévorait du regard, et lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle fut sûre d'être exactement à l'endroit où elle devait se trouver. Ce baiser, tendre et sensuel, elle aurait souhaité que jamais il ne s'arrête. Mais quand enfin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il la regarda intensément et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Moi aussi, mon ange, je suis addicted to you. ».

_Epilogue_

Ils ne devaient plus se séparer. Malgré les épreuves qui suivirent, la mort d'Alex, la découverte de la trahison de Tess, ou encore lorsque le gouvernement se mit à les pourchasser, ils restèrent ensemble. Ils ne ressentirent jamais le besoin d'officialiser leur relation par un mariage : leur lien était au delà de toute promesse, il était dans leur chair et leur sang.


End file.
